Evanson
|species = Human|gender = |race = Caucasian|eye_color = Blue|hair = Grey |weapon(s) = Secret Forces Carbine, Rapid Fire Rifle, Critical Strike, Tactical Knife |equipment = Frag Grenade, Smoke Grenade|image1 = Evanson Full Body.png|height = 192 cm (6'02")}} Captain Winston Evanson was a major character in Operation: Catalyst in Co-Op Campaign. He was the leader of JSOC-Echo's Gryphon Squad. Biography Early Life Born to a line of working class families, Evanson's childhood memories stems from learning from the ropes on the streets of Manchester, where he learnt the hardships of near poverty. After graduating from high school with no clear future, he enlisted for active service at the age of 16. During his training, his superiors took note of Evanson's leadership skills, and trained Evanson to be one of the most effective leaders in the selection. He was enlisted into the 3 Commando Brigade after his training. Military Career Evanson's first combat mission was during the Falklands War in 1982. He fought in the battle of Goose Green, Two Sisters, and eventually was one part of the assault team on Port Stanley. After the war, he joined the 22nd Special Air Service Regiment, where his leading skills were once again exceptional, especially during the hill phase, in which his team of 4 managed to top the camp's record. Later, he participated in the Gulf War, the Kosovo War, and NATO intervention of Afghanistan, where he met Flemming when he was assigned to his patrol unit. Throughout his career, he moved up the ranks, eventually being promoted to captain after serving his third tour of duty in the Afghanistan. Eventually, he participated in black operations in the Middle East during the 2010's, he operated in Syria, Jordan, and Egypt. Operation: Catalyst When the Pixelarican Army managed to push back the Coded from Pixelarica, the Coded retaliates by attacking Pixelarican allies such as South Korea, Japan, the United Kingdom, and France. In response to Article 5, Pixelarica, as well as Canada, intervenes in order to defend its allies. The European Union forms a joint special forces task force; J-SOC Echo, comprising of multiple special forces group from NATO member states. Due to his expertise and leadership skills, he was made the team leader of Gryphon Squad, with Flemming as a de-facto second in command. Battle of Marseilles Evanson lead the joint task force alongside European Union and French Army soldiers during the Coded invasion of Marseilles, France. The joint task force was to eliminate Coded spawning grounds inside specific buildings around the port city, while the French and EU forces provide fire support. Evanson lead his team behind Coded lines to eliminate the spawning positions, eventually causing the Coded to be pushed back to the shoreline, in which his team was retasked to aid in the defense against the Coded amphibious assault. His team assisted the NATO soldiers with the defense, until air support arrived to eliminate the remaining attackers. Infiltrating the Warship Soon after, the joint task force was authorized to infiltrate the Coded warship and destroy the command center and the ship itself. In order to infiltrate the ship, two teams of underwater submersibles managed to evade enemy detection and climbed onto the deck the ship. Using encryption devices to cover their bodies from being picked up by scanners, the joint task force to two sneaked onto the bridge, where the crew of the ship were quickly killed off. However, the entire squad were alerted when after the death of the captain triggered the emergency alarm. Evanson quickly uploaded Gordon's virus in order to disrupt communications and orders while the rest of the task force defends him. The Evanson manages to upload the virus and ordered the team to make an escape towards the extraction point. The team manages to fight through heavy Coded resistance all over the ship, however anti-air positions prevented the helicopter from getting close to the ship. Under an ambush, the joint task force quickly fights towards the AA guns and disables them. The Chechen-Russian Border Incident Intelligence from satellite imaging and reports from air traffic control had piqued the task force's interests as a large cargo plane was shot down near the Russian-Chechen border. Deadpan was reassigned to join the team to gain access to the black box. Within moments of reaching the crash site, however, a massive firefight broke out between the Chechen Rebels who have already secured the site and unknown a Russian mercenary force attempting to flush the rebels out. Evanson and his team managed to reach the crash site and engaged an unknown Russian mercenary force, who was already engaging with the rebels. His team manages to eliminate the attacking forces before investigating the crash site. Much later, Evanson and the squad covertly exfil out of rebel-held territory with the black box recordings. Unwanted Party Guests Having proof that the New European Order has been ordering military equipment from various black market contacts, the joint task force gather more intelligence on the group. They concluded that high-ranking council members were having a meeting held in northern Austria inside the private estate of Joel Klestil; the Austrian minister for Europe, integration and foreign affairs. Gryphon Squad with undercover agents Gambit and Magpie were sent to the summit to spy on the meeting under the cover of a party hosted by the minister. Evanson and Deadpan acted as the backup team for the CIA agents acting as party goers and Pixel One as they initiated the operation. Pixel One acted as on-ground assistance, assisting in eliminating sentries or disabling cameras so that the CIA agents can continue their mission. Eventually, Gambit gets his cover blown, causing Evanson to order the team to open fire on any hostiles. The rest of Gryphon Squad provided covering fire as Pixel One makes their way to the extraction point. Moscow Takedown A few days after the border incident, the joint task force was reassigned to monitor the activities of Erebus Haxon and the CEO of Romanov Communications; Aleksi Romanov in a Moscow restaurant. The joint task force sets up an overwatch position inside an office building near the restaurant, and an on ground position inside the restaurant itself. Evanson, disguised as a construction worker with Flemming waited on the confirmation to take the shot. Deadpan was ordered by Spectator to takeout both Haxon and Romanov, however the bullets disintegrate just before they could hit. Evanson eventually ordered all operatives to open fire on Romanov and Haxon, however due to the duo's use of Orbital Shields, no bullets managed to land on the target. Evanson lead the strike team down the streets of Moscow, where they engaged Romanov's and Haxon's security detail and the Moscow police, where they corner Romanov's limo before it exploded in their face. Trouble in London As a result of recent political instability and control in the governments, major cities such as London, Paris, and Berlin begin to descend into chaos for the lack of change in recent months and their cost on the citizens, especially with the threat from The Coded. As a majority of European cities fell to disorder and violence, London in particular experienced an armed uprising by anarchists. Gryphon Squad was dispatched to reach to the parliament and rescue the trapped politicians against the crowd of anarchists as a final option. Deadpan and her team battled through armed anarchists and rioters through the streets of London, and managed to reach the parliament. Evanson and his team managed to defend the parliament from incoming anarchists until an extraction helicopter arrives before they are overrun. X-Hour Begins The push towards EU nations starts to bog down as a combined force of NATO air superiority manages to scramble enough air power to challenge the NEO air force. NATO takes this opportunity to launch a counteroffensive into Ukraine and other surrounding NEO states. The joint task force were mostly deployed behind enemy lines to sabotage or assassinate targets. Gryphon Squad was deployed along with the 1st Armored Division of the Pixelarican Army and a combined EU company in rural Ukraine to prevent the launch of several ICMBs at a former Soviet silo. The squad pushes through multiple defensive positions before reaching the grounds of the missile site. Joining with his former SAS regiment, him and the SAS commander launches a final push into the compound, they faced heavy losses but managed to stop the launch of several ICMB's. Hunt for the Dragon Months of intelligence gathering, data mining, and espionage lead to the possible location of the escaped High Chancellor of the New European Order to a mining facility in Valbonë, Albania, near the Montenegro border. The bunker housing was defended by the remaining loyal forces aligned with the NEO, with support from armor and limited air support. The joint task force were dispatched with the assault force to storm the bunker. Deadpan managed to recover from her wounds, and joined the team for an assault on the bunker. Evanson lead his team to storm the bunker and to capture the high chancellor. He was last seen staying behind to activate the escape button to let his team escape, where he was killed by the collapsing rubble. Trivia * According to him, he dislikes the idea of wearing a gas mask when ordered to because it makes him look "idiotic". Gallery JSOC Echo Training.png|Deadpan and Evanson doing target practice. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Males Category:Co-Op Campaign